White Rabbit
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: I guess this could be considered a crack fic, so enjoy! Rated T at the moment for drug use and some boyxboy kissing. Roxas has an adventure in wonderland and meets some familiar people!
1. Pill

pairings: at the moment I ish trying to decide lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

Alice in wonderland, what to say about that movie. ITS ALL DRUG REFFRENCES!! The rabbit is supposed to be speed!! lol annnnyywaaaayyy. Not that I'm slandering Disney movie titles but here's a list of some naughty one :3

The Lion King - when Simba lays down at night the dust spells SEX for a moment

The Little Mermaid - In the very original cover the castle on the front had a penis in it. When Ariel and what-his-name are getting married the priest has an erection.

Aladdin - When Aladdin is on the balcony Raja is growling, Jasmine comes out to see who it is, if you turn the sound way up, in the background Aladdin whispers very quietly "Take off your clothes"

whew, I just had to get all that out and to let my fellow perverted people know!! If you have the movies go check it out!! lol but for now I'll talk about the story. I was listening to the song "Whit Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane and I really wanted to write a quick fic for it. It'll probably be only like three of four chapters long. So here it be peeps!! Enjoy!!

I'll be mixing in some of the original "Alice in Wonderland" characters placed as kingdom hearts characters.

* * *

_One pill makes you larger and one pill_

_Makes you small_

_And the ones that mother gives you, don't_

_do anything at all;_

_Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall_

_And if you go chasing rabbits, and_

_you know your going to fall;_

_Tell em a hookah smoking caterpillar has_

_given you the call;_

_To call Alice, when she was just small_

_When the men on the chessboard get up_

_and tell you where to go;_

_And you've just had some kind of_

_mushroom, and your mind if moving low;_

_Go ask Alice, I think she'll know_

_When logic and proportion have fallen_

_sloppy dead;_

_And the white knight is talking backwards;_

_And the red queen's off with her head;_

_Remember what the dormouse said,_

_Feed your head, feed your head_

_-Jefferson Airplane-_

* * *

Roxasstumbled slightly as he walked down the hallway. His mind in a fog as he did so. Using the wall as support he tumbled into the bathroom. Sure, lying that he wasn't feeling well was easy enough. His mother making him stay home was even better. But the pills his mother gave him didn't do anything at all. Turning the light on he started to riffle through the medicine cabinet. Anything to bring back the wonderful feeling that was lingering now. One pill could make him larger and another smaller. He had to find the right now, something to "expand" his mind. Putting his hands on the counter he closed his eyes, thinking hard in his haze. He knew he had some of his stash left somewhere. Only a matter f where he had hidden it.

Hastily stuffing things back he turned the light off and once again stumbled through the hallway. He could feel it wearing off. His thoughts piecing together, memories as he thought hard about where his stash was. Coming to his bedroom down the hallway, slinking in he dropped to his knees, a light bulb springing to life in his mind. Shuffling over to his desk he lay on his back and slid underneath. Reaching up behind the drawers to his left and his hand came in contact with something plastic. A goofy smile crossed his lips and he grabbed it, peeling it from behind the hiding place. A bag filled with an assortment of different pills came into view and he examined them, looking for the right one. Each something different, most from different dealers, his eyes fell on a light red almost pink pill and he dug into the bag eagerly. Pulling it out he popped it into his mouth, closing the bag and replacing it where it belonged.

Scooting out he rolled up, momentarily swaying, arms flailing out slightly he giggled. Flopping down on his bed, rolling around, giggling and laughing all the while till he finally settled on his side. Small giggles and smiles escaped to his lips and he let himself just float. He laid there, relishing the feeling till his body seemed to switch off. Appendages feeling heavy he closed his eyes, and felt himself slip away- into darkness.

--

"Roxas…….. Roxas:" a soft voice called gently through his haze.

"It's time to wake up Roxas"

The person nudge him gently and the blonde stirred. Eyelashes fluttering he groaned, cringing he held his head.

"Whose there?" he mumbled.

"Wake up Roxas" they said again and h opened his eyes looking up.

"What the fuck!" he screamed jumping up, tangling back into his blankets as he did so.

Pulling the sheets away he craned his neck to look up. Standing before him was a seemingly ten foot tall blonde girl. A gentle smile on her features.

"Namine!?" he squeaked looking her over. "What're you wearing!?"

The petite girl was dressed in a blue dress, it fluffed out around her white stocking knees. A white apron tied around her waist. Her hair was held back by a black headband and it looked as though she had lipstick on. He looked down at himself, he seemed to be extremely tiny. Looking around it wasn't just Namine who had grown larger. His whole bedroom had super sized itself! Without him! How rude!

"Why am I so small!?" he asked looking at himself again. At least his clothes had shrunk with him.

She smiled "Want to find out?"

"Why wouldn't I!? How do I get back to normal!?" he asked panicking a little. Seriously, he didn't want a microscopic penis, who would?

"You have to follow the white rabbit of course silly!" she giggled twirling a finger through her hair.

"Wha- Rabbit! Wha-

"Oh calm yourself Roxas" a masculine voice said. Roxas knit his brow, he recognized that voice.

Looking over his shoulder he almost burst out laughing. Standing behind him, just as small as he, was a young man dressed in a white suit. Sea green eyes met blue.

"Riku……. What-" he looked further up and pulled a face of sheer dumfoundedness,

Sticking out from the boys white top hat where two long white, rabbit ears. His mouth dropped and he made a rather unintelligible noise akin to Riku?

A slow smile crossed his lips "You heard the lady. We don't want to be late." he said and turned on his dress shoe heel and started walking across the clothe expanse to the edge of the bed. Roxas looked down, spotting a fuzzy tail poking out from under Riku's coat.

"For what!?" Roxas asked.

"For our very important date!" Riku exclaimed continuing to walk.

"You better hurry Roxas" Namine urged him on.

"A-Alright" he muttered and scrambled p, quickly catching up after his apparent guide.

"Good luck Roxas" Namine smiled.

He looked up and smiled "Thanks" but it seemed he stared a little too long, his foot snagged in his sheets and he fell face first into the blankets. With a huff he rolled his eyes and lifted himself up. Namine giggled a little from behind him.

"It's not tha-" he looked over his shoulder, his smiling friend gone. "NamineeaaaAAHHH!!" his foot fell out from underneath him and he plummeted off the side of the bed. The air rushed past his face, tugging through his hair and clothes. Heart racing he saw the floor coming fast.

With a yell he closed his eyes, covering his head. As his body hit and rolled from the landing his body shook form the shock. The breath knocked out of his lungs, mind sent spinning. Coughing and wheezing he rolled up, staggering to his feet. Breathing deeply he spotted Riku waiting patiently he glared and stomped over.

"What the hell!" he yelled grabbing the taller boys jacket "You could've warn-AH!" he yelped as a claw like hand came snapping up to his wrist.

"Only the caterpillar may touch" he hissed. Eyes dark and threatening.

He blonde trembled under his gaze and let go of his jacket "A-Alright"

Riku unlatched his hands, straightening out his coat and Roxas took his hands back, rubbing his sore wrist. "Wh-where are we going exactly? What's the date?"

A smiled crossed the silvers features, mood suddenly changing "To see the caterpillar" he announced and turned on his heel and started walking again.

"Right. The caterpillar" Roxas muttered and caught up to the "rabbit". The two continuing to walk.

* * *

Namine - Alice

Riku - The Rabbit

Roxas - Stuck in the middle of it all (lol)

?? - Caterpillar

?? - The Red Queen

?? - The Cheshire Cat


	2. Hookah

pairings: at the moment I ish trying to decide lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

number two of meh crack fic!! lol I've been listening to the song on repeat for awhile, letting ideas float in and out of my head XD. Hope you enjoy the stupdiness of it all!!

lol, its really easy to just type this thing up pretty fast because everything is already kind of laid out for me XDDD.

* * *

_Tell em a hookah smoking caterpillar has_

_given you the call;_

_To call Alice, when she was just small_

_When the men on the chessboard get up_

_and tell you where to go;_

_And you've just had some kind of_

_mushroom, and your mind if moving low;_

_Go ask Alice, I think she'll know_

_When logic and proportion have fallen_

_sloppy dead;_

_And the white knight is talking backwards;_

_And the red queen's off with her head;_

_Remember what the dormouse said,_

_Feed your head, feed your head_

_-Jefferson Airplane-_

* * *

Roxas looked around, they were heading toward one of the walls of his bedroom. Peeking around the side of his guide he spotted what looked like a hole in the wall. Had that always been there? It didn't take long for them to reach it. When they did Roxas realized it wasn't just a hole, it was a door. Riku reached out, grabbing the knob he turned it and walked in. Roxas hesitated, looking over his shoulder at his bedroom. Was this really a good idea?

"Hurry along now" Riku called and Roxas looked back, sprinting forward, dashing into the door before it closed. It shut behind them and Roxas looked around.

"Whe-"

"Come along" Riku interrupted and started walking.

The blonde hesitated but followed, all the while taking in his surroundings. They had entered into some kind of forest. Winding, dark trees curled their roots above and below ground. Hopping over a root he dodged an oddly colored flower. A sudden cackle sounded through the forest. Sounds erupted, birds chirped and insects clicked, he heard rustling in the bushes and in the trees above.

Roxas could feel fear rising in his chest, what was it? Riku sighed heavily and stopped abruptly in a small clearing. Gnarly trees around them seemed to stare. The blonde stopped behind him and looked around. Why'd he stop?

"Oh come out already _cat_" the white rabbit spat.

Roxas raised an eyebrow "Cat?"

"MMmm yes, cat" a voice purred and Roxas spun around.

Riku rolled his eyes and calmly turned around. Both were presented with an interesting sight. A lanky red head was lounging on a tall root, body curving to the arch of it and Roxas was sure he had gone crazy. Poking out from a fiery mane were two black, cat-like ears. They twitched and flicked at sounds. A long, jet black tail curved up from behind to rest on the mans thigh. He had emerald eyes that were narrowed into slits as it looked them over. Two black tattoos under his eyes drew his eyes.

"Cheshire" Riku dead panned.

A languid smile crossed the mans lips "RRrrrrabbit" he hissed.

Roxas, not sure what to make of anything, looked the man over. Sporting a long sleeved, black and red shirt it led to tight black jeans. And shoes? Well, he wasn't wearing any shoes. Roxas watched as the man extended an arm to the ground, using it as leverage he slid off the black root. On all fours he stretched like a cat, yawning slightly, tail curling. The blonde looked over his shoulder to Riku for answers.

"This is Axel, the Cheshire cat" he replied.

"Axel?" Roxas asked looked back and blushed slightly. The red head was slinking over to him, a feline air about him as he approached. Coming to sit in front of the blonde Axel looked him over.

"Won't you?" he asked tipping his head.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Scratch his ear" Riku replied taking a gold watch out of his jacket pocket and checking the time. He grimaced slightly.

Roxas hesitated, locking gazes with the red head he cautiously reached out. Axel leaned forward and Roxas was surprised at how soft the mans hair was. Scratching the black fur Axel smiled.

"Mmm, just like that Roxas" he purred, eyes slipping shut.

But the blonde stopped "How'd you know my name?"

A smile crossed the mans lips, nuzzling the boys hand to continue he replied "I know everything about you"

"Everything?" Roxas asked puzzled.

"No, I remember nothing" Axel replied and the blonde took his hand away, trying to figure out what he meant.

"It means he knows everything about you but he doesn't remember ever meeting you. Can we hurry?" Riku said, annoyance lacing his voice.

Roxas looked down at the red head, he had taken to slowly circling the boy, looking him over carefully.

"How do you know everything about me?" Roxas asked, feeling the Cheshire's tail wrap around his thigh, he blushed slightly.

A little birdie told me" he replied coming full circle to the front of the boy. His long tail slid from around the boys thigh slipping up to disappear into the blondes shirt.

Roxas blushed, trying to shoo the tail away "A-A bird?" he asked effectively pulling the tail out from under his shirt.

"Mmhmm, he made a tasty snack" he purred looking Roxas over, licking his lips and flicking his tail playfully.

The blonde blushed deeply "I-I think we should get going" he whispered.

"Good, come along then" Riku said turning on his heel again and walking away. Roxas turned, following quickly.

"Oh poo, going already?" he heard Axel call.

Roxas looked over his shoulder, the Cheshire was already gone.

"Looking for me?" a voice purred and Roxas made a noise when the red heads tail slipped under the back of his shirt again. Looking to the side, the cat was walking upright on two legs beside him. A certain sway to his hips, a smile on his lips. The blonde pulled the red heads tail out from underneath his shirt once more and a laugh fell from the red heads lips. It sent chills through the boys body.

"Joining us are you Cheshire?" Riku asked.

Axel smiled "Only because I want to see how this turns out"

-- --

Their trek through the woods seemed like an eternity, or at least until the three came upon something- weird- or at least to Roxas. The woods abruptly stopped and turned into a dark gathering of leaves and plants, tall flowers and mushrooms. Everything seemed to have an eerie glow about it.

"Whe-"

"We're just in time" Riku announced looking at his watch.

"Ah, the caterpillar" Axel said, a hand coming to tug idly at his ear. The three started through the brush. Moving overgrown grass and things.

"So I finally get to... meet-" Roxas's sentence died when the group slowed, all faced with a hazy sight.

The clearing they had walked into was filled with some kind of sweet fog. Low growing, large topped mushrooms were clustered around. Riku walked forward smiling, Axel following. The blonde hesitated but caught up, looking around through the light fog. Wondering just who this caterpillar was. Axel looked over his shoulder, a grin on his lips and he held his hand out. Roxas raised an eyebrow, glancing at Riku. Hesitantly he grabbed it and Axel pulled him forward.

"Oh caterpillar" Riku called playfully.

"Whose there?" a frighteningly familiar voice called.

Roxas was pulled around, in front of Axel, both stopping and Roxas stared with wide eyes. Lounging on a rather large mushroom was a brunette with deep blue eyes. Smoke escaping from his lips as he breathed out.

"Riku" the brunette smiled, eyes glittering as he took a puff from the hookah perched precariously on the edge of the mushroom.

The rabbit seemed to take this as an invitation and eagerly accepted it. Walking forward he slid onto the mushroom over to the boy. Leaning down he captured the boy lips in a kiss. Roxas blushed slightly, from both that and the fact the Axel's tail was sliding along the side of his leg.

"S-Sora" he called. A moment later the two parted. Smoke curling between them as if a fire had been snuffed out from the kiss.

"Mmm, how are you Roxas?" Sora asked, a hand coming up to gently slid Riku's top hat off, throwing it behind him.

Roxas hesitated, looking his friend over. His top half was human enough but below the waist a seemingly sleeping bag looking cocoon was around his legs. Green in color extra arms extended from it, each moving and shifting with a mind of their own. Roxas could've sworn he wasn't going crazy, he was already there it seemed.

"Um... fine. I wanted to ask-"

"Cheshire, how are you" Sora interrupted, another puff of the hookah and he blew it out elegantly in the shape of an "o".

"Mm, alright. Just stalking some prey at the moment" he purred next to the blondes ear. Roxas blushed.

"Sora!" Roxas called.

His friend looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"How do I get bigger!?" he blurted out.

A smile crossed the boys lips "You want to get bigger do you?"

The blonde nodded quickly, a blush staining his cheeks when he felt the Cheshire's tail slide up his thigh and over his ass. He quickly shooed it away, a deep laugh sounding from Axel.

"Well, why don't you call Alice?" he asked, gesturing for Riku to lay with him. The white rabbit slid down next to him, the brunette's hand came to slide almost suggestively up and down Riku's long white ear. The soft fur sliding through the boys slender fingers.

"Alice?" he asked.

"Yes?" a girls voice sounded and Roxas looked to his right.

A blonde girl skipped out from the bushes and plants into the clearing. She was the same size as them now! "Namine?" he said.

She giggled "No silly, I'm Alice!"

"Well there she is" Sora stated, leaning down to kiss Riku again, this time the kiss was a little bit deeper. Smoke curled out from Sora's nose, refusing to breath as the two shared saliva.

Roxas hesitated, a chill going down his spine as he felt one of Axel's hand coming to curl into his hair. "Um, how do I get bigger?" he asked, directing it to Namine, or Alice.

"Isn't it obvious!?" she smiled. "You have to ask Axel" she pointed at the red head.

"What!?" Roxas exclaimed spinning around to look at the red head. "You know and you didn't tell me!?"

Axel shrugged "You never asked" he purred.

Roxas scowled "Fine!" he growled. "How do I get bigger!?" he asked.

"Well that's simple" Axel said tugging at his ear "You have to defeat the Red Queen" he said in a are-you-dumb? voice.

The blonde sighed "Where's the Red Queen?"

"Axel can take you to her" Sora said coming up from another kiss.

"Can you?" Roxas asked.

The red head smiled "Why of course I can. Just follow me" he purred walking past Roxas over to Sora. The brunette, as if reading his mind, didn't resist. Axel leaned down, taking a long, deep suck from the hookah. It filled his lungs and he blew out slowly. "Shall we go?" he asked walking to the left.

Roxas hesitated, glancing at his friends before catching up to the cat. He followed the Cheshire into the forest of plants, leaving his seemingly crazy friends behind. Delving deeper into the strange world.

* * *

Poor Roxas, being interuppted all the time lol. Reviews make meh world go 'round!! School is killing me!! lol

Namine - Alice

Riku - The Rabbit

Roxas - Stuck in the middle of it all (lol)

Axel - The Cheshire Cat

Sora - Caterpillar

?? - The red Queen


	3. Chessboard

pairings: it be a crack fic!! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

another chapter of complete stupid randomness lol. Well its pretty obvious that we're nearing the end of the song so it should only be another chapter or so!! Enjoy my friends!! Enjoy the crackiness of it all!! lol crackiness X333

* * *

_When the men on the chessboard get up_

_and tell you where to go;_

_And you've just had some kind of_

_mushroom, and your mind if moving low;_

_Go ask Alice, I think she'll know_

_When logic and proportion have fallen_

_sloppy dead;_

_And the white knight is talking backwards;_

_And the red queen's off with her head;_

_Remember what the dormouse said,_

_Feed your head, feed your head_

_-Jefferson Airplane-_

* * *

Roxas was thoroughly bored as he followed the cat in front of him. Sure, walking was okay and all. But walking through overgrown plans meant walking was slowed to a snails pace. His clothes snagged sometimes and he tripped more then once. Always gaining an amused smile or laugh from the Cheshire.

"Are were ther-Ah!" Roxas ran smack into Axel who had stopped. "Why-" the blonde looked around his guide and raised an eyebrow.

They were no longer presented with more plants but with a classical chessboard! It stretched out before them, ended, then lead to what looked like a hedge maze.

"We have to play to move on" Axel announced, tail flicking as he looked it over.

"Do we have to?" Roxas asked pouting, he had no idea how to play.

"I know a loophole" he smiled and walked forward to the white colored chess pieces in front of them.

Roxas watched as he snuck up behind the king. The Cheshire reached up slowly, hands extending toward the king's crown. Huh? Roxas raised an eyebrow, he opened his mouth to ask. But suddenly Axel jumped up, hands yanking the crown off and movement exploded. The bishops and pawns suddenly moved, the king grasping his naked head. Axel laughed, turning he tossed the crown to Roxas as the bishops and pawns surrounded him with spears and shields.

"Put it on and say stop!"

Roxas horridly placed the white crown on his head "Stop!" he shouted as a bishop was drawing back to stab.

Just as the spear lurched forward it froze. As did the other pieces. Axel smiled, picking his way through the pieces he walked over.

"How does tha-"

"You're the new king" Axel announced.

"Oh" was all the blonde replied with, looking at his "subjects" on the board.

"Now, wait here and I'll be back" he purred, tail flicking playfully as he disappeared into the plants.

Roxas hesitated, looking at the chessmen huddled in a circle frozen. "Uh... back to your spots" it was worth a try!

Just as soon as the command left his mouth the pieces moved back to their spots. But a rather disturbing sight unfolded. The two bishops took a moment, ganging up on the now dethroned king, spears poised they thrust forward. A guttural sound fell from the chess piece and he crumbled to stone. Leaving vacant the place for the new king. The blonde hesitated but stepped forward, taking his place by the queen.

Looking around, movement caught his eyes. On the top of the hedge maze the Cheshire was slinking along behind the black king. A smile rose on the blondes lips. Axel jumped down from the hedge, landing gracefully he started toward the black piece. With just as much stealth as the last time he came up behind the black king.

"So, you're the new king" a voice whispered next to him. He looked to his right into the stony eyes of the queen beside him.

"Uh... I guess" he muttered and felt his heart rate spike when a hand came to curl around his shoulder.

"Mmm, you're indeed a cute king" she said leaning down.

"W-Well uh-"

"AH! Stop!! Stop!" the blonde looked over to see Axel clutching the black crown on his head, black pieces freezing in front of him.

He felt a sudden wisp of cold air on his ear and he squeaked looking over to see the queen hovering over him, perched for a forced kiss.

"Queen!!" a pawn suddenly yelled and the woman glared over at the stone subject. "Shall we ready for battle?"

Both looked across the bored to see Axel walking onto the board.

"Come over Roxas!" the cat gestured for him to come.

"No my king! Do not be persuaded!" the white queen said, the grip on his shoulder becoming tighter.

He winced pulling away, ducking from her grasp and stumbling out onto the middle of the board. She gasped and glared. "Come back here!"

"Hurry!" Axel called and the blonde spun around dashing for the black side of the board.

But as soon as he was in distance of the pawns they raised their shields to the white king. The blonde hesitated.

"Stand down!" the red head commanded and the pawns lowered their shields. The blonde skirted through the pieces, Axel grabbing his wrist and pulling him quickly into the maze.

Rounding a corner the cat pulled the black crown off, tossing it. Roxas did the same and soon they slowed to a walk. The blonde catching his breath, pulse calming. Looking around at the maze, the hedges rose high above their heads. Small flowers grew from the leafy walls and weird, medium sized, mushrooms grew from the ground. They were pale with red spots.

Axel smiled, coming to bend down in front of one. "Aw man, I haven't had one of these in awhile" he chuckled.

The red head pulled a piece from the top of the mushroom, popping it into is mouth he smiled. Pulling another piece off he held it back for Roxas to try.

Roxas hesitated, taking the piece, studying it. Was it really a good idea to eat anything from this crazy world? Pushing it into his mouth he found the piece of fungi was soft and spongy. Biting into it an exotic flavor washed over his tongue. It was tangy and bitter at the same time.

"What is this?" he asked as Axel ripped off a couple more piece, eating one. His body seemed to buzz, senses seemingly heightened. Like he was in another haze before he had started this crazy adventure. Putting a hand to his head he blinked a couple times, shuddering for no particular reason. His mind seemed to be turned to low as he watched the red head in front of him.

He just wanted to lay down, enjoy the feeling. Stare at the sky with the red head and name clouds. What? How could he think about that at a time like this?

"I'm not sure. Go ask Alice, I think she'll know" he offered holding another piece out for Roxas. The blondes fingers curled around the piece.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" a girl chirped and the blonde looked to his left, Axel standing up beside him.

The girl was standing at a corner, smiling sweetly. "What're these mushrooms?" he asked examining a piece in his hand. The sudden urge to just keep eating them flooding his sense.

"Why don't you ask Axel?" she giggled, turning on her heel and disappearing into the maze.

Roxas scowled and looked up at the red head. He opened his mouth to ask and was practically raped on the spot. The red head swooped down, capturing his lips in a sudden kiss. The blonde unconsciously moaned at the action. The piece of whatever-mushroom from before seemed to have that kind of effect. He was roughly pushed into the hedge wall. Leaves scratching skin and snagging his clothes.

The cats hungry mouth was latched onto his own, the sudden intrusion of a tongue into his mouth made his knees buckle. All logic in his mind had fallen dead. He pulled away momentarily to catch his breath, the cat purred against his neck making the boy shudder. Where had this come from? Just what kind of mushroom was it?

Proportion itself seemed to have fallen sloppy dead too for he took the piece in his hand and ravenously pushed it into his mouth. The action seemingly inviting the cat to once more devour his mouth. The tongue was back, slipping against his own. Damn, cats are sly aren't they? But it seemed the sudden friskiness of the situation had been dashed, interrupted when the sound of metal and rustling caught their attention.

Break the hasty union, Roxas panting for breath, both looked to see themselves surrounded by, cards? Roxas raised an eyebrow, cards? All with different numbers and suits.

"You're in violation of disturbing the Red Queen's hedge maze!" a card puffed holding a black spear.

Axel smirked "What violation?" he asked stepping away from Roxas. The blonde pulled himself from the wall, unsnagging his clothes and brushing himself off.

"The violation of tasting the Red Queens prized Love Truffles!"

The blondes eyebrows rose. "Love truffles?"

"NeeuQ deR eht ot meht ekat!" a babble of words suddenly sounded. Roxas didn't have time to find out who said it for as soon as the command was sent they were jumped by the angry cards.

Swamped by the cards they were wrangled and caught. Roxas just wasn't sure what was happening as they were lead through the maze by the angry escort. But it seemed the Red Queen wasn't as far off as he had first perceived.

* * *

Lol it be backwards!! It's not that hard to read actually lol.

Namine - Alice

Riku - The Rabbit

Roxas - Stuck in the middle of it all (lol)

Axel - The Cheshire Cat

Sora - Caterpillar

?? - The red Queen

?? - The White Knight


	4. Doctor

pairings: it be a crack fic!! lol

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

wahahahah, the last chapter of White Rabbit!! Or is it? lol, for now it is!! Hope you enjoyed this brief crack fic lol. Enjoy!!

* * *

_And the white knight is talking backwards;_

_And the red queen's off with her head;_

_Remember what the dormouse said,_

_Feed your head, feed your head_

_-Jefferson Airplane-_

* * *

Roxas winced as he was pushed forward by one of the cards, Axel next to him. They were in a large courtyard, it was surrounded on all sides by the hedge walls. it seemed more like a court room. A jury box on the left, a stand in the middle. At the end of the courtyard was a large and tall throne like chair. Sitting in that throne, the judge and who Roxas guessed, was the Red Queen. But as they were prodded forward he almost couldn't believe his eyes.

"Kairi!" he exclaimed. She was both Sora's and his best friend. But now, he was going to be put on trial before her!?

"Teuiq!" a silver haired man beside them bellowed. Dressed in silver and white armor he reminded Roxas of the old knights of the round table. He seemed to be personally looking over their temporary confinement. The vine like cuffs that had been wound around their wrist were rubbing his skin raw.

"What? I can't underst-"

"Xemnas!" Kairi shouted, glaring down at the boy. "Silence him!"

"Neeup ym sey!" the man seemed to ramble as he walked over to Roxas. The blonde inched away, shoulder coming in contact with Axel's.

Axel growled protectively at the white knight, tail twitching in annoyance. Xemnas merely ignored him, reaching out for the boy, the Cheshire seemed to suddenly gain some kind of hidden strength. Breaking the vines around his wrist he yanked Roxas behind him, baring his teeth and hissing at the knight. A low, threatening growl rumbled though his chest and Xemnas narrowed his eyes.

"Em netearht erad ouy?" he snarled.

"Xemnas!" Kairi yelled.

The man looked up at the Red Queen. "Sey?"

"If you can't detain them, then bring me the other one!" she shouted, pointing her scepter in some general direction. Roxas couldn't help but huddle into the back of his protector.

The man nodded, walking past the two. "Axel" he whispered.

The red head glared at Xemnas as he walked by before turning to the boy. "What?"

"How exactly am I supposed to beat Red Queen!?" he hissed looking at the girl on the throne. She was wearing a long, flowing red dress. Embroidered in black velvet and other things.

"We just have to get through our trial" he whispered reaching around, a claw slicing through the vines easily. The blonde rubbed his wrists, standing closer to the red head.

"How do we-" his sentence stopped when he saw just who the white knight was bringing into the court.

A petite blonde haired girl was struggling as he dragged her up to the podium like stand in the middle of the courtyard. She wrenched her wrist out of his hand, glaring daggers she straightened her dress and looked up at the Red Queen.

"Alice" Kairi started, standing up to seem just that much taller.

"Yes?" she snapped stamping a black heel in annoyance.

"How dare you talk to me like that! And helping this-this intruder of our world!" she screeched, thrust her scepter in the direction of Roxas. The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"He's not an intruder!" Namine yelled back "He's my friend and I'm just guiding him!"

Kairi gave an annoyed screech "Don't talk back to me! You wretch, I gave you a chance from the guillotine. But now! Off with her head!" the girl screamed. "Off with her head!" anger flaring in her eyes as she thrust her scepter down, calling the cards.

"No! Axel! We have to help Namine or ah! Alice!" Roxas yelled.

The red head smiled, "That shouldn't be a problem!" The red head leapt away from the blonde to the petite girl. She gasped in surprise but eagerly accepted the red head's hand.

Numerous cards started to flood into the courtyard. Roxas watched as Kairi was screaming at the cards to capture them and off with Alice's head! Axel pushed the girl toward Roxas. The blonde girl fell into the boys arm and Roxas was quick to protect her from the mass of cards and their spears.

"Meht teg!" Xemnas shouted. But it seemed the Cheshire had tricks up his own sleeves. Both blondes watched as the cat easily ripped through the cards. Claws tearing the flimsy pieces of paper to shreds.

Kairi was screaming at the top of her lungs. Swinging her scepter, more cards pilling in and just as quickly were cut down. The snarling Cheshire seemed to be in a trance, ducking and weaving as he defeated card after card. Picking up forgotten spears, stabbing and ripping through the cards. Just as soon as it started it was done, the blondes surrounded by scraps of paper. Pieces flitting in the air as Axel dropped a black spear.

"Xemnas!" Kairi started "I order- AH!" she screamed in pure horror as the Cheshire bounded to the top of the throne.

The red head grabbed the scepter the Red Queen was about to strike him with. He wrenched it out of her hand and threw it away, gripping her wrist he spun her around, an arm coming to wrap around her neck and he turned to face Xemnas.

But it seemed the other side was ready too. Roxas was captured in the arms of Xemnas, Namine seemingly unconscious next to them.

"Just show us the door and we'll leave white knight!"

"Tsk, tsk Cheshire. You threaten my queen's life and then expect me not to take some sort of revenge?" Xemnas growled and Roxas cried out as the arm around his neck tightened.

"Show us the door and you'll have your queen back!" Axel yelled, Karir screaming as the cat jumped from the throne.

Roxas whimpered as he felt the hold on his throat tighten more as Axel approached. His body trembled as he felt his breath becoming short gasp. He couldn't get enough air into his lungs and his head was becoming light.

Suddenly Roxas was thrust away from the white knight, Axel discarding the Red Queen. The Cheshire dashed forward, catching the blonde, Roxas gasped and shook as air rushed into his lungs in gasp.

"Just leave my world you wretched intruder" Kairi yelled, clinging to Xemnas for support.

"Show us the door" Axel growled as Roxas broke from the mans grasp to kneel by Namine.

"Fine, but you leave the girl, she's mine" the queen hissed,

"No I won-"

"Roxas, leave her, you need to leave this place" Axel stated pulling the boy up.

"B-But-"

"Dormouse!" Kairi yelled straightening her dress.

"Yes!?" a squeaky voice piped up. Everyone looked to see a black mouse with large round ears and a big smile scurry in.

"Open the door Mickey, I want this intruder gone" Kairi instructed.

"Alright Kairi!" the black mouse scurried over to a far hedge wall, they watched as the mouse took a white gloved hand and pressed it to the wall and the wall lit up in the shape of a door. "Here ya go!" the small mouse smiled walking away from it.

"Come on Roxas, its time for you to go now" Axel said dragging the boy to the door.

"B-but! Namine! Sora and Riku, where will you all go? Where am I going?" he asked anxiously staring at the door. The mouse was pulling it open, it lead into nothing, white, nothingness.

"We'll be fine" he smiled.

"Yup! Roxas, you'll be fine! Remember, feed your head!"

The blonde looked down at the mouse "Huh?"

"Feed your head, with the right stuff!" Mickey smiled.

Axel smiled "Exactly" he leaned down, a smile on his lips as he pecked the boy on the lips. "Go on, Roxas, they're waiting"

Roxas opened his mouth to ask who but the Cheshire pushed him away, toward the open door. Axel gave a small wave and Mickey closed the door. Roxas shut his eyes. The whiteness around him too much. He was just falling, falling. Till his body hit something, soft. Sheets. A pillow. A bed.

-- --

Black lashes fluttered to reveal crystalline eyes. A steady beeping filled the air, his body felt heavy, exhausted. He groaned, trying to place a hand to his head, but a sharp pain in his arm stopped him. Looking down, focusing, there was a needle in his arm, leading up to a package of fluid that seemed to be hydrating him.

"Roxas!? Roxas! You're awake!" a familiar voice said in relief and his mother appeared by his bedside.

"M-mom?" he rasped, shifting in the tight sheets. "Where-"

"We're at the hospital honey" she said, and he felt his chest tighten for there were tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

"I came home to check on you and found you on your bed. You wouldn't respond to my calls" she whispered. "So I took you here and they said... why would you-"

"Aerith" a stern voice said and his mother stood up.

"I'm sorry Cloud! I'm just so-" his mother buried her face into his father chest.

"It won't happen again" Roxas whispered. _Not after that dream I had_

"Well I certainly hope not" a strikingly familiar voice spoke up.

Roxas looked up to the door of his room. A man with flaming red hair, dazzling green eyes and two tattoos under his eyes walked in.

"Axel!" the blonde exclaimed.

The man raised an eyebrow but smiled "Doctor Axel, but, you can call me Axel"

"Is he going to be alright Doctor!?" his mother asked wiping tears from her eyes.

"Yes, but we'd like to keep him over night to observe his vitals" Axel said looking down at the chart in his hands.

"Of course!" his mother hurriedly agreed. "I just want to make sure my baby is okay!"

His father nodded "Yes, me too"

"Good" Axel smiled.

-- --

Roxas couldn't help but feel a little lonely as he sat in his bed. Visiting hours had ended and now he was alone. But, it wasn't for long. The door to his dimly lit room opened and who else but Axel would've walked in. A smile on his features.

"Evening Roxas, how are you?" he asked walking over to the boys bedside.

"Alright, so I'm guessing you'll probably tell me to lay off the drugs and eat a few carrots?" he asked tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

Axel laughed, it was so familiar. Exactly like he had been dreaming of. "I think you summed it up for me." He was checking the monitor beside the bed.

"Hey Axel" the blonde started, looking over at the red head.

Inquiring green met blue and Roxas just wanted to lean in and kiss the man. To feel that sudden spark of passion that had happened in the hedge maze. But, then again, the man hadn't even been there. All of it hadn't been real.

"Have you ever, seen Alice In Wonderland?" he asked.

The red head raised an eyebrow "When I was a child if I remember correctly. Why?" he was scribbling something down on his clipboard.

"When I look at you" his eyes traced over the mans sharp features.

"Yes?"

"You remind me of the Cheshire cat" the blonde finished with a small smile.

"Oh? Do I?" he chuckled. "Well, for the moment, this Cheshire cat is just making sure you get better"

Roxas smiled and nodded "Yeah, I'm glad" he whispered and a smile crossed the mans lips.

"Good night Roxas" he whispered walking out of the room.

"Good night Cheshire" the blonde whispered and settled back into the white bed to sleep. Not of an upside down world but of just normal, everyday teenager things.

* * *

Waaaaa!! lol it Xemnas. Hehehe, Doctor Axel mmmmm, I wouldn't mind going to the hospital for that XDDDD I might just continue, but I don't know. You'll have to keep a watch on this one lol. Hope you enjoyed!!

Namine - Alice

Riku - The Rabbit

Roxas - Stuck in the middle of it all (lol)

Axel - The Cheshire Cat

Sora - Caterpillar

Kairi - The red Queen

Xemnas - The White Knight


End file.
